Hogwarts: Year One
by MsNita
Summary: Severus is dreading his first year with famous Harry Potter. However, during the Sorting Ceremony, his eyes land on a small girl that lands in his House. He soon finds out that there is more to her than meets the eye. DISCLAIMER: I only own Savanah and the characters on her side of the pond.


Snape growled as he paced back and forth. He didn't know quite what to do. So many emotions were going through him that he couldn't think clearly. Today would be the day that Harry Potter would be starting his first year at Hogwarts. Snape wasn't sure if he was actually ready for that. He wasn't sure if he could even handle it. To see the child of the woman he had loved and lost and the son of the bully who took her away from him… it was almost too much for Dumbledore to ask of him.

He sighed as he sat down in his chair. "What am I going to do?"

Later that night, he stood waiting for the students to arrive. The other teachers were anxious to see the "boy who lived" walk through their doors. He, on the other hand, would give anything to send Potter packing. The longer he stayed away from Hogwarts, the safer he should be. However, fate had never been kind in Snape's favor.

There they were, the students that would be living here for the duration of the school year. The second years through to the soon to be graduates were filing in to their tables before the first years would come in. When the students were seated, Professor McGonagall started directing the new students inside the Great Hall. They filed in slowly. Snape's eyes immediately landed on Potter, a mere speck of a boy. However, his eyes darted curiously to a girl, who was sopping wet and even tinier than Harry Potter was.

"That is Savanah McGray," Dumbledore softly stated.

"Why is she sopping wet?" Snape asked.

"It seems that she might have had a spill in the lake," the headmaster suggested. "She certainly wouldn't be the first."

"She's lucky to have not drowned," Snape muttered in shock.

"She must be the pixie that Hagrid mentioned," Dumbledore chuckled.

"She would be a pixie compared to him," Snape groaned.

Soon enough, the new students were being sorted into their houses. Draco Malfoy landed in Slytherin like his father before him. Snape wasn't the least bit surprised when Potter landed in Gryffindor like his father and mother both had. The Weasley boy was also sorted into Gryffindor like many of his family members. This odd little girl, who hadn't grown into her front teeth yet, was also sorted into Gryffindor. Snape had actually expected her to land in Ravenclaw for the bright mind showing in her eyes.

When it came time for the little McGray girl to be sorted, Snape watched in sheer boredom. The girl was about to climb into the chair that even Potter could barely get on. Hagrid, already quite taken with her obviously, went up and helped her onto the chair. Snape muttered about them being sure she was even old enough to be there, pulling a chuckle from Dumbledore. McGonagall thanked Hagrid before gently putting the Sorting Hat on McGray's head. The hat came to life as it deliberated which house to put her in.

' _Ah, a colorful young mind capable of great problem solving. A sharp wit, a pinch of sarcasm, and a good morale, Ravenclaw could use a bright one such as-'_

Snape paused as he thought he saw the hat gasp in fright before it yelled, "Slytherin!"

 _Why would she be placed in Slytherin?_ He thought; _she's far too innocent to dwell amongst us._ He watched her as McGonagall gave her a gentle push to the Slytherin house as the girl looked up at her curiously. She had come to stand next to Mr. Goyle as he looked at her like she had the Plague. Snape looked at Dumbledore curiously. He simply chuckled, yet again, with that twinkle in his eye.

When the students were all filing to their houses, Snape was not far behind his students when he heard a few of them growling at the McGray girl.

"I can't believe that stupid hat placed a mudblood in the House of Slytherin," Malfoy snarled.

"Maybe we should have her put it back on so it can place her proper," a girl hissed.

Snape cleared his throat, pulling an accumulative gasp from the group. "Whether that girl is from a muggle family or from the purest of bloods, you should not attack one of your fellow Slytherins, especially in front of any other houses. She is part of your house and you should deal with her as such. Your housemates are all that you have at times. If you don't have them, then you have no one."

They all looked at him in varying degrees of awe or shame at being scolded by him before they nodded and apologized, though not to McGray who they were discussing. He shooed them off to their dormitories as he continued on to his office. He wanted to start reviewing the information on his new charges as well as prepare for the classes that he will be teaching.

He sighed as he sat at his desk. He looked at his students' files as he debated which one to review first. He lifted up Malfoy's and set it aside since he already knew him. He briefly glanced through Crabbe's and Goyle's files to recap on them before setting them aside with Malfoy's. He sifted through all of the new students' files until McGray's file popped up. He grunted curiously as he opened it up.

"So, McGray is an American," he muttered, "Isn't that just peachy? Just what I've always wanted." Her entire family consisted of muggles, which made him ponder why she was even here. "Isn't there a wizarding school in America somewhere that she could attend?" He groaned as he tossed the file away, separate from his other students'.

The next day, he had gone through most of his classes without a hitch. He hadn't yet seen Potter in his class, so he wasn't too bothered at the moment. Every time he saw his other student, McGray, her nose was buried in a book, which was curious to him. It was almost amusing how some of the seniors would lift their legs to keep from hitting her as she kept on walking only to pause and look up in complete confusion. _They_ would certainly giggle as they kept on walking and chatting amongst each other. Out of curiosity, he watched her when she went outside as Hagrid's hound walked up to her. Only then did her nose leave the book as she smiled at the beast.

 _I can sort of see why he would call her a pixie_ , Snape admitted to himself with a small smile before growling. _It's absolutely typical for America to send a chubby, little pixie to Europe for us to teach._

"My, haven't seen Potter yet and you're already grousing about," Dumbledore teased.

"I'm not grousing because of him… at the moment," Snape replied.

Looking out the window, Dumbledore then glanced at Snape. "And what is it that our little McGray has done to offend you so? I have never seen you grouse about your students before unless they didn't receive perfect O's."

"What is she doing here?" Snape growled. "Aren't there schools in America she could go to?"

"There is one, but if you had read her file properly then you would know why she is here," Dumbledore retorted quite calmly, "Besides, it's not like she is the first American to step foot into these halls."

Snape bit his tongue as Dumbledore for a fact knew that he didn't read her file fully. He barely even got past her country of origin to be honest. He just couldn't escape some prejudices, despite learning the hard way where they would get him. He sighed, looking back outside as Fang licked McGray's face. His lip curled in disgust before turning to amusement as the little girl scolded Fang, who was shocked to see someone so tiny stand up to him. He waved a paw at her as she scolded him again, causing him to growl at her as he leaned down in play. She continued to scold him until he moved a bit and just stood next to her.

"I'll give her this, she's got spunk," Snape admitted.

"One would have to in order to handle a horse that enjoys biting people," Dumbledore chuckled. "Ironically, the mare is named Sugar."

"The mare could probably take off her whole head," Snape joked.

He bid his farewell when Dumbledore took his leave. He watched as little McGray leaned against Fang, who was reclining in a shaded area, and started to read again. _What book could be that interesting?_ He wondered, _probably some horrible Harlequin romance._

…

Snape stood behind his desk with his back to his next potions class that would have Potter in it. He couldn't deny that he liked to be a bit theatric once in a while. Right now, he was feeling particularly theatrical after he saw the spitting image of James Potter walk through the Great Hall's doors… with Lily's eyes. Snape knew the moment he saw them that he'd never be able to not look Potter in the eye. He only turned when everyone was seated. His eyes narrowed on Potter, who stiffened instinctively.

He began taking roll call only to pause at Potter's name, to which he commented on about Potter's fame. This had gotten a few snickers out of Malfoy and his friends. If he had cared at the moment about anything but having a go at Potter, he might have had a run at McGray for merely just lifting her hand at the sound of her name. _That nose is still in that blasted book_ , he mentally growled.

As soon as roll call was done, he turned and faced his class again. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He glanced at Potter immediately. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," Potter replied.

 _Typical_ , Snape thought in smug satisfaction. "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." He then rounded another question that he knew Potter wouldn't know, and another. He was rather perturbed when Potter had the audacity to tell him to ask Miss Granger as she _obviously_ knew. He barked out the answer before snapping at the class that they should be writing it down.

He glared at McGray in annoyance as she didn't even pick up a quill. _I'm going to burn that book,_ he thought, _I swear it._ He then took points from the Gryffindor house before putting his students into pairs. By this time, he was loathe to admit it since she was one of his own students, but he took pleasure in gently pulling the book from her grasp.

It was then that he truly got a good look at her as she gazed at him with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. She had a rotund face that was as pale as a full moon. He felt a little self-conscious as he glanced at her cute little, button nose. Her full, pouty lips were open slightly as if to say something, but she was completely silent. Her hair was as wild as Lestrange's hair and tied up in a high up do.

She glanced at her book in trepidation, causing him to glance at it and pause. _She is reading_ _Dracula_ _?_ He wondered in a mild form of awe. She grasped it and held it to her fiercely when he gave it back and gently told her to put it away. He had placed her with one of the milder Slytherins that he figured would properly assist her.

He set about telling his class what they would need to prepare and how they would need to do it. He scolded Weasley and Potter for how they did everything, but praised Malfoy. Honestly, Malfoy had an advantage they didn't have as the boy knew him for a long time and knew how he liked things done. Snape smelt something peculiar and stepped up to an elevated position before Longbottom and Seamus's cauldron melted into a mess of nothing, covering the floor in the potion. Many of his students had blisters on their feet and others jumped onto their stools. Longbottom had been covered in boils.

He scolded Longbottom fiercely before ordering someone to take him to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey could tend to him properly. He then rounded on Potter and gave him a proper tongue lashing before taking more points away from Gryffindor. He was begging for Potter to say something, anything so that he could take more points from Gryffindor as well as deal with Potter personally.

He groused as Potter left the class with the rest of his students without another incident. He groaned, as he looked at the mess that Longbottom left, not responding when he heard Filch grouch as he entered the classroom.

"Let me guess, Longbottom?" he growled.

"You are correct," Snape moaned.

"I'll get right on it," he grumbled as Snape nodded before leaving to get away from the fumes. He stormed through the halls when he felt something tug at his robes. He turned and looked down to see McGray staring up at him. He jumped back, startled by how close she was able to get near him. _How on earth did I not notice her?_ He pondered. "Yes?"

She looked down, biting her lip as she contemplated her next move. She then looked up at him. "Will Longbottom be alright?"

Snape cocked an eyebrow as he hinted, "Professor?"

"Professor!" McGray squeaked with a blush.

"Why are you so concerned for that Gryffindor?" He growled.

"He's a fellow schoolmate, and…" she muttered, "Well, I know that I'd want someone to ask about me if I were in his position."

Surprised by her concerned, he sighed, "He will be just fine, McGray. Madame Pomfrey is the best, after all."

He attempted a smile, thoroughly shocked when she beamed back at him. "Thank you, sir!"

 _She is a peculiar one indeed,_ he thought, watching her go. He grunted, shaking his head with an amused grin as he headed back to his office. He looked at his office when he walked through the office door, happy to see it the way he left it. Slowly, he began gathering the files on his students to put them away for a rainy day. He paused when he noticed McGray's sitting alone on his desk.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down at opened it again. "Let's take a look. Hmm, Savanah Cheyenne McGray, that must be fun to yell when you're scolding her. Born on December 30, 1979; couldn't make up her mind on whether she wanted to be a Christmas or New Year's baby? She is a Muggleborn, of course. She has a pet cat named Jinx, how original. Mother and father are currently separated, has two older siblings, and she lives with her mother's parents… hmm. What… she was sent here… at the request of a shaman?! What is a shaman doing sending this girl here?"

He flipped through her file in hopes of finding the answer, but came up empty. He huffed as he sat back and thought for a moment. Wizards and shamans have had a strained relationship for eons. From an unbiased standpoint, wizards and shamans wouldn't appear so different. However, shamans would dabble with the dead that even the wizards found taboo. It was because of this partly that they didn't see eye to eye. There were times it had come to blows with casualties on both sides. Whether it was pride or an actual transgression, their occasional spats could be compared to America's Hatfield's and McCoy's family feud. The Muggles believed the battlegrounds to being ravaged by freak storms.

 _Why on earth would a shaman send her to a wizarding school?_ He pondered. He paused when he thought he heard Filch screaming. "What is he going on about?" Snape walked to his door and opened it to see McGray running past with Mrs. Norris in hand. Mrs. Norris looked much bigger than she really was in McGray's hands. Snape's eyes widened at the large black cat that was racing after her. Filch was bringing up the end as he raced after them the best that he could, screaming for McGray to release his precious Mrs. Norris.

"Go away Jinx!" McGray cried. "She's not for you!" The cat hollered as he kept his pursuit. "No! She's too old, you bad tom!" Mrs. Norris yowled almost as if offended by that.

Dumbledore stood in front of Snape as they both watched the peculiar scene. Dumbledore chuckled, "I do believe that Jinx is twitterpated as they say."

"Much to Filch's chagrin," Snape snickered. "We might want to follow to ensure that Filch doesn't try and twist her ears for this."

"Oh yes," Dumbledore agreed, "Especially since McGray seems to only be looking out for his Mrs. Norris."

When they caught up with them, Hagrid had lifted McGray up out of reach and was trying to keep Jinx from climbing up him while Filch was moving this way and that, trying to get Mrs. Norris. Curiosity getting the better of him, Snape pulled out his wand and dragged Jinx away by his tail. Jinx's eyes never left Mrs. Norris or McGray as he braced himself.

"Hey!" McGray whined, "That's Jinx's tail. How would you like it if I did that to you?"

"You can try McGray," he remarked, amused as Jinx made a beeline for Hagrid again. "Persistent, little bugger, isn't he?"

Snape couldn't believe how big the tomcat was. He paced around Hagrid as the poor fellow tried to keep him from using him as a climbing post.

"Jinx down!" McGray hollered.

Jinx huffed as he lay down. Mrs. Norris huffed as well she climbed out of McGray's arms to Filch. He received her quite happily. She apologized to Mr. Filch as she explained that she was simply trying to keep Jinx from hurting Mrs. Norris, even if by accident. Filch grumbled at first, but soon nodded as he shuffled off, Mrs. Norris in hand.

"Best steer clear of Filch, little pixie," Hagrid muttered softly as she nodded.

…

Snape was busy looking over scrolls that he was grading when a knock came to his door. "Enter." He paused when little Savanah McGray came in. "Yes? Is anything wrong?" She bit her bottom lip as she made her way over to him timidly. " _Yes?_ "

"Professor… I don't know your relationship with him, but…" She hesitated.

 _Oh, so help me if Dumbledore stooped to using her to get onto me about Potter, I'll…_ Snape mentally growled.

"Professor Quirrell is possessed," she stated, looking at him.

Snape gawked as he looked at her completely dumbfounded. "How-how do you- _did_ you come to that conclusion?"

"Professor Quirrell is usually nice to me," she admitted, "like I don't intimidate him, but when he passes… I hear another…"

"And what does that other say?" Snape couldn't believe how intuitive McGray was proving to be.

"It sounds like hissing…"

"Just hissing?" _I'll certainly need to let Dumbledore know, but if all she hears is hissing._ The look that crossed her eyes as she shrugged made him pause. _She couldn't possibly…_

"What is the sorcerer's stone? Is it anything like the philosopher's stone?"

 _Merlin's beard…_ "That is exactly what it is."

"Oh… Potter's been asking questions about it…"

"And how do you know this?"

"I listen."

"Is that so?" She nodded. "Anything else?" She swallowed as she looked at him nervously. "What?" _I should just…_ He thought as he considered using occlumency.

"He plans on checking out this door on the floor that we are forbidden from going on."

 _Looks like I'll be using it on someone else then._ "Thank you, McGray. Is there anything else?"

"No… I think that was everything." She wrung the ends of her robe nervously.

"Then you may go." He watched her walk out before getting up. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he then made his way to Dumbledore's office. When he walked in, McGonagall was already there speaking with him. "Professors."

"Yes Severus, what is it?" Dumbledore asked cheerily. "Potter can't have gotten in trouble with you so soon."

"Actually, McGray mentioned something to me that you might want to hear," Snape confessed.

"Oh?"

"Honestly Severus, what could McGray have said?" McGonagall snapped. "She is a perfect angel, especially compared to some of your other Slytherins."

"Potter and his friends have been asking about the philosopher's stone according to her," Snape grumbled. "She also believes that Quirrell is possessed."

"Oh my," Dumbledore sighed grievously, McGonagall looked concerned as he asked, "How does she suspect this?"

"She hears hissing whenever he passes by, but as she puts it, he is always kind to her. I highly suspect though sir that she hears more than just hissing… This is mere speculation on my behalf, though. Potter and his friends also plan on trying to see if they can investigate the wing that you have informed is forbidden."

"Oh," Dumbledore said.

"We best do something then," McGonagall exclaimed desperately.

"If I may sir, I'll be willing to go there first," Snape volunteered. For Lily, he thought.


End file.
